


Occasionally

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, russ gets spit roasted by his bandmates basically, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: It wasn't a regular occurrence; just something that happened once in a while.Or: the smutty 2D/Russ/Murdoc threesome fic no one asked for.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 5:Double penetration in two holes| Boot worship | Lactation
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Russel Hobbs/Murdoc Niccals
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Occasionally

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. Five days in, and I'm already getting bored of writing porn.
> 
> Oh, well. If it wasn't challenging, I guess they wouldn't call it a challenge, would they?

It wasn't a regular occurrence; just something that happened once in a while. 

This was the position they preferred; Russel on his hands and knees, 2D in front of him, Murdoc behind him. Furthermore, it was the one position Russel would accept; there was no way in Hell they were gonna use his ass at the same time, and there was no way in Hell that Murdoc "Halitosis on Toast" Niccals was getting anywhere near his mouth. 

So this was a decent compromise. It was the one position that all three of them could get out of relatively unscathed.

2D's large, long-fingered hands were gentle on Russel's cheeks. "You all right, Russ?"

"Feelin' green, D," Russel said with a smile. 2D's simple-mindedness had lent itself pretty well to the red-yellow-green system; he'd worried that the concept of safe words might be too confusing for him. 

He grunted at the _smack_ and sudden stinging on his left buttock. "How 'bout now?" 

Russel could hear Murdoc's sneer, rather than see it. He scowled, unable to say anything other than "Still green. Asshole." They'd done this often enough that both men knew what he liked. Murdoc, ever the antagonistic opportunist, liked using it to his advantage. 

Really, if there was a stronger word for 'asshole,' Russel would love to hear it. 

"All right; you ready?" 2D's sweet smile put Russel back in a good mood. With a nod on his part, 2D placed his left palm on the top of his bald head and gently but firmly pushed down. Getting the message, Russel parted his lips to take the tip of 2D's cock into his mouth. 2D was always considerate about this; he'd never once fucked Russel's face or made him gag. 

As he licked the underside of the sensitive head, lifted his tongue up against the slit, and back down again, Russel became aware of his buttocks being spread. Mostly because Murdoc's nails often dug into the soft flesh there. He groaned around 2D as something cool and slick pressed into his hole. 

As Russel's head began to bob, Murdoc began to thrust. " _Fuck_ , Mate," Russel heard him grunt. "How're you still so tight?" 

It only made sense that the narcissistic bassist wouldn't shut the fuck up during something like this. Russel couldn't complain, though; it felt good, being filled up with something hot and thick and hard like this. 

Besides, he was able to tune it out with the sweet sounds of 2D's soft whimpers. He looked up, and was blessed by the sight of the singer's eyes closed in pure bliss, mouth open, revealing that adorable gap where his two front teeth would have been. Russel sucked firmly as he got to to the tip, then loosened his lips as he went back down. 

Murdoc's nails were digging into his buttocks again, harder this time, as his pace increased. Russel had to focus on keeping his teeth apart and open so he wouldn't hurt 2D. It was hard to focus on anything, though, through the sound of Murdoc's hips slapping against his ass and the smell of 2D's balls. 

2D always came first; with a final stroke of Russel's tongue and the vibrations of his moans, this time was no exception. He yelped and whimpered as his cock twitched on Russel's tongue. He couldn't swallow; he wouldn't have wanted to. That was one of the terms of this arrangement Russel had refused to budge on; 2D and Murdoc both had to wear condoms. He wasn't one to slut shame; he considered himself a modern, enlightened man, after all. But the two of them hadn't always been responsible with their past partners. And each of them had a _lot_ of past partners. 

Sometimes the younger man went to sleep right afterwards. This didn't seem to be one of those times; while Murdoc continued pounding into him, grunting and hissing obscenities, 2D's eyelids opened halfway. "Can I watch?" he asked.

"Yeah," Russel said, finally gritting his teeth, "sure." Balancing on his left elbow, he reached over his generous belly and between his legs to grip his own neglected cock. 

2D did just that as the other two finished up; much to Russel's chagrin, he came first, jerking into his hand uncontrollably. The muscle spasms triggered Murdoc's own climax; he was, by far, the most shameless about being loud. Russel recognized that he was spent by the sudden warm weight on his back and the stench that came with it. "Oy, Russ," Murdoc whispered in his ear, long tongue tickling his lobe, "your arsehole's goin' crazy."

Russel couldn't help but smile. If he still had pupils and irises, his bandmates would have seen him just roll his eyes. "Shut up, Muds."

It was a huge mistake, removing her earbuds at that one particular moment. 

"Oh...oh, _no._.."

Noodle sighed. She was nearly thirty years old; she knew what those noises within the flat meant. Honestly, she'd known ever since Russel had given her The Talk at the tender age of eleven. She didn't want to judge; they were grown adults, they could do what they wanted. 

"But do they have to be so _loud?_ " she wondered out loud. 

Noodle placed her earbuds back in and clicked 'play' on the video, deciding to try to forget what she'd just heard.


End file.
